


Commander Handsome

by desertbloom



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff I guess, Gen, what is this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbloom/pseuds/desertbloom
Summary: This a grossly detailed but no less true description of my dear commander Eyebrows-i laughed so hard when i was scribbling this. then i cried -.-





	Commander Handsome

Blue.

And _deep._

In a way that still lets past his pupils an icy rim of cerulean-they are not dark, no, or necessarily mysterious but the chiseled cliffs of his cheek bones serve almost as ledges to windows overlooking a storm-riddled ocean.

Brows thick but not bristling, framing in tawny waves those cobalt spheres, catching minute shards of light as they ripple with every twitch of his crown-in anger or mirth.

It isn’t until he looks down, bending over parchment and ink, that the unexpectedly dark spikes of his lashes become visible, a little too long you think to yourself silently. A jawline, strong and somewhat narrow, curving sharply, almost gracefully with the lift of his chin when he chances to smile. And you realise then why a single clench sent noblewomen swooning.

And you know how lucky, how _fortunate_ you are when his lips curl back and you glimpse for a second a flash of ivory for he rarely grins-no, that was something of his youth.

But most of all what enraptures you is his voice, somehow mild in its firmness yet in no way diminishing of its rich tenor and you slide a thumb between your teeth and know-

_That you could listen to it forever._

**Author's Note:**

> This a grossly detailed but no less true description of my dear commander Eyebrows-i laughed so hard when i was scribbling this. then i cried -.-


End file.
